


New Home

by wildholiday



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Modern, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Smut, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildholiday/pseuds/wildholiday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is an 26 old grumpy man who dont like to move from his place, but everything changes when he meet that one boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

it was a cold afternoon, Sebastian was in his car, driving on the road.  
calming music was in the background, it was just him and the car.

the man wore his white shirt, black jeans and sunglasses, even that the sun was behind the clouds, almost unable to see.

"Orland street 5, was it.."  
he murmured to himself, his eyes was on the road. soon, he entered a new street, a tiny sign was there.

'this place stinks.'  
he thought and sniffed around, closing the window as his frown got bigger and bigger.

'1, 2, 3...'  
he counted the buildings and started to despair.

"where the fuck is building 5?!"

he asked himself loudly, pressing on the wheel like a madman.  
after 15 minutes, he finally found the place, parking his car near a huge building.

'fuck this place.'  
he thought and opened the door of the car, came out and closed it fastly after him.  
he took a letter with him, in the letter there was a key, he ripped it and took the key from there.

"floor 3, apartment 4..."

he read the note that was there and murmured, went up in the stairs and found the door of his new apartment.

"finally."

he let out an angry sigh, opened the door using the key and got in.  
lots of brown boxes was in the room, which made the man frown harder.  
he sat on an old sofa that was there, messing his hair around.

'this place is so fucking ugly.'

he thought and cleaned the sweat from his chin.  
soon, he heard a slight knock on the door.

"hello!"


End file.
